This invention relates to a business form and more, particularly, to a mailer in which carbonless imaging is utilized on multiple plies formed from the same sheet.
Mailer type business forms incorporating carbon transfer or carbonless imaging for transferring information printed on one part of a form to another part of the form are known. In a typical application, information is transferred from one ply to another when the plies are pressed together by a printer impact element. Computer automated mailing systems combine high speed variable printing capability with automated folding and sealing to mass produce mailers from sheet or roll stock business form intermediates. The widespread growth of these systems in recent years has led to the development of improved business form intermediates that can be printed in such automated systems. These automated printing systems can utilize a number of different printing technologies including laser, impact, ink jet, and thermal transfer. Laser printers are used most frequently.
Prior art mailers that provide imaging capability through the use of carbonless imaging typically form an image by means of CB and CF coated portions on adjacent plies formed by separate sheets. These mailers generally are not compatible with automated printing systems that typically utilize single ply intermediates. Accordingly, there is a need to provide business form intermediates that are compatible with laser printers (i.e., heat and pressure resistant) and also offer the benefits associated with fold-over carbonless imaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,570 to Ashby discloses a mailer product in which a self-contained carbonless patch is printed on a sheet which is then folded over in the final mailer. However, self-contained coatings are subject to premature coloration and usually are unsuitable for use in laser printers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,043 to Ashby discloses a mailer in which adjacent plies formed by separate sheets have CB and CF coated portions. However, Ashby does not disclose both CB and CF coated on a single sheet, folded over in the mailer construction. Furthermore, the Ashby '043 mailer is limited to use with impact printing systems.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved business form incorporating the beneficial features of fold-over carbonless imaging especially for use with high speed non-impact printing systems.